My Slave lemon
by YukiAngel500
Summary: Germania x Rome


Rome x Germania

My Slave *lemon*

Germania kneels, blonde hair dirty and matted. His wrists are bloodied from the rope that ties them to a wooden staked driven deep into the ground. There he awaits his fate and goes over the events that put him there. He was captured by Rome. How could he have let this happen?

The afore mentioned walks into the room, feet making muffled sounds as the path changes from marble to dirt. He chuckles at the sight of Germania still managing to keep a stoic face. Germania spits at the brunettes feet. Rome scowls and whips his hand across the other man's face.

"Now, now, Germania, be a good little prisoner and maybe you'll get a reward. Be a bad prisoner and get nothing but punishment." He growls into the blonde's ear. Germania whimpers where his face stings but otherwise relays no weakness.

"I'll never bow to you!" He snaps, clearly not going to be broken so easily. Rome raises his eye brows and gently takes one of Germania's braids between two fingers. Germania looks at Rome, confused at the sudden gentleness when suddenly the brunette yanks on the hair harshly. Germania cries out as the hair is nearly ripped from his scalp.

"So pretty. I wonder what the rest of you would look like. Would you cry out like that again if I whipped you?" Rome purrs into Germania's ear. The blonde simply stared ahead, pointedly ignoring Rome's advances. Rome growls, having taken Germania prisoner for the simple fact that he wanted his attention.

"Someone's going to get punished." He promises and promptly rips Germania's clothes from his body, tearing the fabric where the bonds to the post wouldn't allow them to come off. Germania whimpers softly as the fabric harshly cuts into his skin.

Rome smirks as he realizes that there is a way to break Germania and make him a submissive slave. His right hand caresses Germania bare, pale rump. He strokes it softly then suddenly brings his hand down on it hard enough to leave a red hand print. Germania yelps and tries to move his body away. Rome grips his hips and forces him to get on his knees again.

Germania grips the pole in front of him, finally realizing Rome's intentions. He doesn't want to lose his virginity but Rome is known for being quite the slut and would fuck anything with legs. He knows he can't get away so he just doesn't bother fighting. Rome is surprised that the other, usually so strong, would give in this easily.

Of course he's happy that he can now get the blonde's full attention. Two fingers find their way into Germania's rear, making him yelp again and try to pull away from the uncomfortable sensation, only to be foiled once again by Rome's strong hand on his hip.

"Ah ah be a good little slave and stay still" Rome purrs and moves the fingers in and out, scissoring them and stretching Germania's tightness. A third finger is added, making the sensation even more uncomfortable for him. He again tries to pull away only to get repercussions as Rome slams the fingers into him.

"AH~" Germania shouts, biting down on his lower lip. He is blushing badly and pain fills his eyes. Rome smirks at the final break of the strong man's mask. He pumps his fingers in and out until Germania cries out and comes, griping the pole in front of him. Rome blinks in surprise then his smirk widens.

"You came from just my fingers you dirty slut." He pulls his fingers out and slaps Germania's bum again, bruising it and leaving another red mark. The Roman pulls out a whip and brings it down on Germania's pale, arched back leaving a thin wound that drips with blood. He repeats until Germania screams for him to stop.

"Then beg for me like the slut you are. Beg to get your brains fucked out. Beg for me Germania!" He commands, slashing the whip across his shoulders. Germania screams and begs as he was told. The brunette pulls out his member and slams into the blonde, not giving him a chance to adjust before moving quickly.

Germania bites his lip to hold in another scream as his rear is stretched in ways he didn't know we're possible until that day. The constant thump of each of Rome's thrusts and the slapping of skin are all Germania can here. They over power Rome's grunts then suddenly pleasure blooms in his lower abdomen and rear.

A loud moan is released from his pale lips making Rome smirk and pound into him. He continues to moan loudly and comes again, coating the floor in the white liquid. Rome groans as Germania's already tight and warm ass become tighter and he comes, filling Germania completely.

Germania cries out as the warm liquid drips down his thighs and slumps, ashamed. Rome pulls his large member out and slaps the other's rear one last time.

"You're a great fuck Germania, maybe I'll make you my personal slave." He says with a small wink. Germania shakes his head, a tear dripping down his cheek.

_You finally did it Rome, _he thinks,_ you finally broke me beyond repair. _The whip wounds burn and get bandaged by the other slaves. Germania fulfills his duties without speaking and every time Rome rapes him he doesn't make a sound, which is quite a disappointment to the Roman. Rome finally gives up and lets him go but Germania doesn't leave. He just sits still on the doorstep, enjoying the warm summer sunlight.


End file.
